


Mistletoe Tales - Sanctuary

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [26]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, au fics, holiday fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean tries to teach Elijah about the origins of kissing under the mistletoe.





	Mistletoe Tales - Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Christmas, one of two mistletoe-themed fics I wrote to enclose with the 2018 holiday card I sent to friends.

[ ](https://imgur.com/wldnFzE)

Sean stood in the middle of the cabin, holding a sprig of mistletoe above Elijah’s head. “Do you know where the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe came from?” he asked.

Of course Sean knew how the tradition began. The breadth of his knowledge still astounded Elijah. “No, Professor,” he replied, “but I’m sure you’re going to educate me.”

Elijah’s ability to be sassy was a trait Sean found incredibly sexy. “One tradition came from the Norse myths,” Sean began. “The custom that led to our modern tradition came from the legend that if you found yourself standing under this poisonous plant and encountered an enemy, both of you had to lay down your arms until the following day. Then there’s the--“

Further explanation was stopped by Elijah pulling Sean to him and taking his mouth for a long, passionate kiss. After they’d finally ended the kiss, Elijah said, “Okay, now you can finish the lesson.”

“Forget the lesson,” Sean said. “However the tradition of kissing under the mistletoe started, putting it into practice it more fun than talking about it.”

“I couldn’t agree more, but that really is an interesting story. I wouldn’t mind hearing the others--“ Elijah started.

“Less talking, more practicing,” Sean cut him off, and pulled Elijah back in for another kiss.


End file.
